


Double Jeopardy

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on film Double Jeopardy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: This story is based on the film Double Jeopardy. I'll change some things and give Emma more of a backstory, but it will essentially follow the film. Happier ending, tho....Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanQueen fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SwanQueen+fans).



> I apologise but there is some outlaw queen in this prologue. But if you have seen the film, then you would know about a certain scene that will come up. I have done my best with it, but if you aren't comfortable reading it then just skip it.

It was a beautiful spring day and the Locksleys were entertaining family and friends at their gorgeous lake house at Whidbey Island, just a couple of hours north of Seattle. It was meant to be for Regina and Robin's tenth wedding anniversary, but Robin had turned it into a business opportunity to raise money for their local school. Amongst other things.

Their property was packed full of guests, indoors and out, as they made the most of the warm weather. There was a grill on that some of their male friends were taking turns cooking the vast amounts of a variety of meat bought for the occasion.

While Robin was schmoozing with their rich friends, Regina was crouching on some rocks, near their home, with their four-year son, Henry. They were fishing. She never missed an opportunity to fish and since she wasn't a fan of huge gatherings, she took this time at the beginning of the party. Before she was really needed. Entertaining guests was more Robin's thing. Fishing was one of her favourite ways to pass the time. That, and sailing. And she hoped to pass her love of these activities on to her son.

"I'm pretty hungry, Hen. I hope we catch some fish soon, we could cook them on the grill," Regina said as she crouched on her knees behind her son, her arms around him to help him hold onto the fishing rod.

"Me too. How long will it be?" Henry sounded a bit impatient which made her chuckle.

"Oh right now, Hen. Okay, help me wind." 

"Wind back?" Henry asked, excited?

"Yeah, slowly. Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly." 

"I am doing it slowly," Henry exclaimed.

"Okay, you got it!" Regina got excited as she saw the big fish at the end of the line. "Let's go back to the house and get that on the grill, sweetheart." Just as they got up to their feet, Regina spotted something on the lake, in the distance. "Oh, Henry, look! You see that big boat out there?" She asked excitedly.

"Mm-hmm."

"She is the prettiest boat on Whidbey Island. That's the morning star. Someday when you're big enough, I'm gonna teach you how to sail. It's the best thing there is, sailing," Regina sighed, happily.

"Better than fishing?" Henry asked, intrigued.

"Yup. But you know what, kiddo? I don't think I want you to grow up." Regina looked at Henry lovingly as he watched the boat, before turning back to her.

"Why?"

"What if you grow up and marry some beautiful girl? Who's gonna go sailing with me then?"

"Dad," Henry said in a 'duh' tone.

"Not a chance, kiddo. Your dad hates sailing," Regina sighed to herself.

SQSQSQSQSQ

They got back to the house within two minutes, leaving the fish with one of the men at the grill before heading into the house to change their clothes, greeting guests on the way to the master bedroom en suite.

She drew the bath, throwing in some of Henry's favourite bubble bath foam. He loved her apple-scented collection of bath and shower foams and gels. Once the bath was ready, she put him in the big tub and she got into the adjacent walk-in shower as he played with his bath toys.

They were both showered, bathed and dressed in record time, coming back out to greet their guests. Regina handed Henry over to her best friend, Marion, while she went to do her rounds, greeting guests and trying to drum up donations on behalf of her husband. She didn't really mind doing it for their local school, since it was the school that her son attended. However, she didn't ever ask for people to invest their money in Robin's art gallery business. That was his job. She couldn't understand why he was asking for people to invest in it since he made millions buying artwork at a very low price and then selling it for more than triple what had paid for them. Then again, what did she know about art? She was a surgeon and didn't really care for the artwork displayed in her husband's gallery. But she loved her husband, even though, lately, it felt like they were drifting apart. 

She went to join Robin and his colleagues, catching the beginning of their conversation. He wrapped his arm possessively around her back as she stood by him.

"Rob. Uh, we need to talk," a work colleague stated.

"Always happy to talk to you, Will," Robin said, smiling. "Hey, John," Robin greeted another acquaintance who had joined their little group.

"Did you get that notice from First Seattle today?" John asked Robin.

"Yeah. Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did," Robin replied in a calm tone.

"Good," Will said. "Then you know… We've got a real problem, Robin."

"First Seattle is not a problem." Robin took a sip from his drink and grimaced. "These Martinis are a problem." He turned to Regina, holding out his martini glass. "Do you mind getting me a whisky, love?"

"Not at all," Regina said and smiled tightly at her husband, trying not to roll her eyes. It was obvious he didn't want her there to hear that conversation. She got him his whisky, then went to look for Marion and Henry, who were outside.

Robin looked around to see his wife was on her way outside and couldn't hear them before he continued. "Where were we? Right, First Seattle…."

Regina approached Marion who, holding Henry on her hip, was on the deck with another couple and their children. When Henry saw his mom, he immediately lunged for her, letting go of Marion's neck where his arms had been around as he held onto her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, kiddo," Regina grunted as she caught him in her arms. "How's it going? Oh, you're a sack of potatoes, big boy!" Regina exclaimed, then looked at her best friend. "Have you been carrying him around the whole party?"

"Yeah," Marion smiled. "He's fine, Regina. Don't worry about it."

"We're never gonna marry you off, Marion. You're stuck with us!

"That's okay, I never want to get married again!" 

"Have you heard from Robert recently?" Regina asked, concerned for Marion.

"Apart from handovers with Roland? No. I think he's finally given up. Knows I'm being serious when I say we are never ever ever getting back together," Marion sang the last part of her sentence, then giggled.

"Thank goodness," Regina chuckled, happy for Marion. Her ex-husband, Robert, had been trying to win her back after he had cheated on her many times during their marriage. She got full custody of their teenage son, but Roland often stayed weekends with his dad.

Regina spent the rest of her time outside with Henry, Marion and their other friends, leaving Robin to deal with the business side of their so-called anniversary party. Eventually, she heard his booming voice cut through above the din of the outdoor chattering guests.

"Everyone, pipe down! I'm about to give a speech," he said as he stood upon a raised area of the deck. "Thank you for coming. I always say the sign of a good party is when I'm having a better time  
than anyone else," he paused as their guest chuckled politely, "but… now is the time when you're expected to ante up… For drinking all my liquor, and eating all my food. And spilling tomato sauce on my couch, Leroy Aren!" Robin glared jokingly at the man, better known as Grumpy to most of the guests.

"Ooh…" the guests chorussed. 

Leroy pretended to look confused like he didn't know what Robin was talking about.

"What, you didn't think I saw you, man? Anyway, we are here to raise a vast sum of money for the small fry school."

"And to celebrate yours and Regina's tenth wedding anniversary!" Marion piped up, sounding annoyed on her best friends behalf. Regina just smiled graciously at her best friend as thanks.

The crowd cheered at that, congratulating the couple as Robin and Regina both smiled and thanked their guests. 

"Thanks, ya'll," Robin said, trying to put on an American accent, but failed miserably as it didn't mix well with his British cockney one. "So, while you are reaching for your checkbooks, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Mrs Mary Margaret Nolan. Our totally ravishing and completely adorable headmistress."

Mrs Nolan - a small petite woman with dark hair in a short pixie style - looked embarrassed as she stood up blushing profusely. "Mr Locksley, thank you. First of all, I'd like to start by introducing a few members of my staff to you today."

"Oh, God," Marion muttered under her breath. She hated any attention given to her.

"First, I give you our dedicated teacher and head of admissions, Ms Marion de Rainault."

"Yay!" Regina and Henry cheered, along with the rest of the crowd, for Marion. She blushed prettily, raising her glass of wine in acknowledgement. 

The headmistress then continued introducing more members of her staff before telling everyone what they needed to raise the money for and by the end of her speech, she was getting checks practically shoved down her throat by many eager - and too rich for their own good and were trying to show off their wealth - guests. At least this part of their party was a success, Regina thought.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Not long after the party was over and the last of their guests had finally gotten the hint that it was time for them to leave, Regina found Robin out on their deck, sitting back on one of their sun loungers. He was just admiring the view of the lake as Regina approached him.

"There you are. What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sat down on the end of the sun lounger by his legs.

"Was I always as rude as I am now?" He chuckled.

"Absolutely," she replied as he leaned forward to kiss her. 

Before the kiss could turn passionate, Marion appeared with a glass of wine for herself.

"Hi," Regina said as she broke off the kiss and smiled at her best friend. *Come have a seat."

"Thanks," Marion replied as she sat on the bench in front of them, smiling and taking small sips of her wine.

"Marion, do you think we ought to break the news to her?" Robin asked sneakily.

"I suppose it's better she hears it from us than from someone else," Marion hummed.

"She's not gonna be happy about it," Robin sighed dramatically.

"What's up, guys?" Regina asked, looking from side to side between her husband and best friend.

"Close your eyes," Robin said to her as she looked at him and reused an eyebrow in question. "Close 'em." Regina obeyed, closing her eyes lightly. "Okay, now, stand up. Keep 'em closed." 

Robin then led Regina into a slow dance for a few moments before spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his front as he held his arms gently around her, still swaying.

"Now, Reggie, what is your favorite thing?" Marion asked. Only she could get away with calling Regina by that horrible nickname.

"Me?" Robin asked, hopefully.

"Not even close," Regina chuckled.

Robin just looked at Marion before speaking again. "All right, open."

As Regina regained her vision, she looked out onto the lake to see a boat sailing by. The Morning Star. Regina gasped, excitedly.

"I heard Frederick Midas was thinking of selling. I made him an offer… and he agreed to let us take her out for the weekend. And if you like it, it's yours."

"If I like it?" Regina chuckled

"Mm-hmm."

"Honey, we can't afford that," Regina said but sounded excited all the same.

"When have I ever let that get in my way? Come on. Let's go pack."

"Huh? What about Henry?" Regina asked.

"I'll take care of him. We'll have a great time," Marion said.

"You hate to sail," Regina said to Robin.

"I can learn to like it. For you, love."

Regina smiled brightly before pecking Robin quickly on the lips, then rushing inside to start packing, completely missing the look shared between Robin and Marion.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was at the helm of the boat, admiring the view of the open waters while Robin was below deck doing God knows what. He sure was taking his time. But he then appeared with a wine bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Generally, wine like this needs time to breathe. But I don't know, I don't think we should… Wait. I don't see land." Robin looked around, trying to spot something. "So where is it?" He finally asked.

"Well, Alaska's over that way, Japan is straight ahead...And Australia's somewhere to the left," Regina said as she chuckled at Robin's nervousness. "Where would you like to go?"

"Bed," he said, looking very horny.

"That can be arranged," she replied, smiling wickedly back at her husband.

They spent a few hours below deck, having sex. If you could even call it that. Regina was hoping Robin would be up for trying different positions that she'd been reading about in her latest Cosmopolitan, but he said he liked the tried and tested method of the missionary position which left her at the bottom, trying to get a breath in. He lay all his weight on her, grunting his way through his orgasm as she was left underwhelmed and wondering when their sex life has turned to ashes. Once he was finished, thinking what an amazing time they just had, he just stayed on top of her, smiling smugly.

"We should do this more often," she'd said, smiling, trying to sound satisfied. In her mind, she was screaming WHAT ABOUT MY ORGASM!?

"What do you mean? Buy expensive sailboats?" he asked, still smiling smugly and still inside her, not moving at all. "If this is what happens, I'll buy another one tomorrow."

"No, go away, just the two of us...With nobody else around. It's nice to have this time to bond… maybe try some different positions?" Regina suggested, hoping he'd change his mind. They needed to do something to get the passion back in their sex life.

"Maybe next time, love. I'm too tired right now." Robin then finally pulled out of her and rolled off, falling asleep almost instantly.

Regina sighed and ended up, quietly, taking care of the matter between her thighs, hoping he was serious about the "next time" comment he'd just made. Perhaps there was some hope, after all. She came to the image her mind had produced, of her on top in the cowgirl position. The only problem was that Robin wasn't the man she imagined being on top of. In fact, she wasn't imagining being on top of any man. Rather, it was the blonde woman model in the Cosmopolitan magazine. Regina eventually fell asleep thinking about her son and hoping he was having a nice time with Marion.

SQSQSQSQSQ

It didn't feel like too long later when Regina was awakened by some clattering and swaying of the boat. She could hear the wind blowing, but she'd been sailing many times before so she knew that the wind, right now, wasn't anything to be concerned about. She was still half asleep, but she felt warm and realised she was wearing her white bathrobe. She remembered falling asleep naked, next to Robin, after they had sex. She didn't understand how she was now wearing her robe. Regina went to take it off since she was feeling very warm in it, but when she went to open the robe, she felt a sticky substance all over the palm of her hands. She quickly put her hands up to inspect them, only to find them covered in blood. She gasped as she looked down to see the front of her robe was covered in blood, then quickly checked Robin's side of the bed. It was empty. 

"Robin?" She called out frantically, but there was no response. Robin!?" Again, no response. 

Regina removed the robe to check herself and make sure she was okay and uninjured. She was perfectly fine. Then where had all this blood come from? She looked around and her eyes widened and she whimpered as she saw bloody footprints leading to the steps and out onto the upper deck of their boat.

"Oh, my god. Robin? Robin!" Regina quickly input the robe back on and followed the footprint up. She noticed a bloody handprint, then when she got to the upper deck, she noticed that a struggle of some sort had occurred and there was a big bloody knife on a drinks trolley. She picked it up to inspect it closely.

"Oh, my god. Robin!? Robin! Robin! Oh, my god. Oh, my god.Oh, my god." Regina was sobbing now as she looked all over the upper deck. It was dark out and the sea was getting a bit choppy from the wind picking up speed.

"Robin!" She screamed out, still holding the bloody knife. She then heard a loud horn and big bright flood lights beaming into her eyes, blinding her, and she had to shield them with a hand to see better.

"Morning star, this is the coast guard. Put the knife down, ma'am, and step away.

"I- I don't… I don't know… I don't know… Where my husband is!" Regina sobbed, putting the knife back down on the trolley.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Over the course of the next couple of days, the lake was full of rescue teams, police officers and reporters. The sailing boat was moored and had yellow police tape around it. Regina was on the pier with the sheriff, Graham Humbert, just waiting as she overheard a local reporter, Sidney Glass, reporting news about her husband in front of a television news crew. There was also a helicopter flying above, searching.

"Search for a local businessman, Robin Locksley, who disappeared in these waters off Whidbey island…"

Regina stopped listening when a rescue boat returned and the Sheriff went to meet the coast guard officer.

"All right, tie it off," said the officer who was heading the rescue. "Hey, Sheriff," he greeted when Graham approached him.

"Hey, Nottingham. What have you got for me?

Regina watched them speak in hushed tones before Graham returned to where Regina waited for him.

"Anything?" She asked, hopefully.

"No," Graham said, sombrely.

"Graham, please don't let them give up.  
He's very strong," Regina replied desperately.

"Regina-"

"He's a very strong man," Regina cut him off.

"The raft and life preserve are all on board, Regina," Graham said as he took her aside. They leaned against a bench as he continued speaking. "These guys, they tracked the wind, currents… Nothing. The water temperature overnight was 51 degrees. That's cold. That's really cold."

Regina put her hand on her chest, as she whimpered, rubbing frantically as she felt her breathing become shallow, unable to comprehend what Graham was trying to tell her. Robin couldn't be dead! He just couldn't.

"Graham, I can't breathe!" She cried out as she bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Just put your head down."

Regina leaned down and put her head between her knees.

"Yeah, that's it. Deep breaths, Regina." Graham knelt down to guide her. "Big breaths," he kept repeating as Regina sobbed.

SQSQSQSQSQ

It was the next day before Regina heard back from Graham. She and Henry were by the lake. Henry was happily trying to skip stones across the water as Regina sat on a rock. She was looking out onto the lake, deep in thought, when she heard a car door close in the distance.

"Mommy, look!" Henry called out, pointing at the Sheriff's cruiser. 

Regina got up as Henry ran towards Graham and Leroy Aren, their family friend and lawyer.

"Hi, kiddo," Leroy said to Henry who rushed past him to the cruiser.

"Hey, Leroy," Regina said, apprehensively.

"Hey, Regina. Um, well, Humbert," Lee looked back to the Sheriff who was standing behind him, then back to Regina. "He, uh… he asked me to come by and talk to you, you know. Just, um… Not as an attorney, just as a friend. The inquest was held this morning, and they reviewed all the evidence… And Robin, uh, well, he's officially been declared dead."

Regina looked away, gulping before looking back at Leroy.

"Now, Regin, they, um...They've determined it was  
a "wrongful death, and you…" Leroy gulped here, and was sweating profusely as he continued, "Oh, Jesus, you... you're being formally charged with his murder, Regina."

Regina gasped here. "W-what?"

"I am here to advise you. Make no statements whatsoever to the sheriff." 

At this point, Graham Humbert stepped towards Regina and got his handcuffs out. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"Humbert," Regina scoffed, "not in front of my kid, okay?" Regina then turned her back on them as she went to get Henry and they walked back to their house. Graham and Leroy followed them. Once Regina got Marion to collect Henry to look after him, Regina was taken away in the Sheriff's cruiser.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina spent a couple of hours, alone, in a jail cell before Lee, officially her attorney now, came back to see her. A police officer unlocked and opened her cell so that Leroy could speak to her.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Uh, the judge denied us bail." Leroy gestured to a table and chairs just outside the jail cell. "Can Marion keep looking after Henry?" 

Regina nodded before clearing her throat, "yeah."

"Good. Okay, uh… Let's look at this, see what we can do." Leroy opened his briefcase as he sat down at a table with Regina sitting opposite him.

"Leroy. Here's what I think happened. I had some wine, okay? And I fell asleep. It must have been the sun. And maybe Robin was trying to cut a snagged line or something because the knife… from the galley was on deck. And-and maybe the boat… pitched or something, and he cut himself. And he tried to come downstairs. He tried to come below... to wake me up…." Regina sighed, hearing how that sounded, even to herself. She spied a box of Leroy's cigarettes, and quickly grabbed it and took one out. "I quit these things when I met Robin," Regina scoffed at herself as she lit up the cigarette.

"It'll be alright, Regina. I promise you," Leroy said as he touched her forearm gently. "So. Why don't we take a look at this first guarantee life?" Regina just nodded as she took a drag from the cigarette. "Now. You both bought life insurance policies from the company around four months ago." Regina nodded again as she wiped some tears away. "And you are the beneficiary."

"I'm his wife," Regina started.

"Regina, you know this policy is worth two million?"

"Robin wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him, we'd be okay."

"The jury may feel there's a difference between "okay" and $2 million. They may see it as a motive."

"Is that what they're saying?" Regina asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"No, no one is saying that. I don't think we have to be concerned…"

Regina stood up angrily from the table, "that I killed Robin for money?" Regina scoffed then started pacing. "I know we had some problems, and Robin worried...But we were okay!"

"Regina! Two of his investors were suing him for embezzlement. First Seattle issued a lien on  
all of his real estate properties...Your personal possessions…"

Regina suddenly remembered the beginning of the conversation she caught at the party a few days ago. The one that Robin obviously hadn't wanted her to hear.

"Now, Nick's death means all these problems disappear," Leroy continued. "Behind a corporate shield, leaving you with $2 million."

"Do you think I killed him?" Regina asked, hoping at least her lawyer believed her. 

"The first rule of being a lawyer," Leroy said as he lit up his own cigarette, "what we think doesn't matter." He took a long drag, looking at Regina as he blew out smoke.

"It matters to me," Regina said, looking at Leroy like she needed him to believe her.

"No, Regina. Of course I don't think you killed him."

SQSQSQSQSQ

In court. Regina sat quietly with her attorney as she watched person after person testifying.

"Petty officer young," the prosecutor spoke, "what was the condition of the morning star's marine band radio when you had a chance to inspect it?"

"The handset cord had been cut," he answered.

"And as you initially approached the sailboat, what did you see?"

"Mrs Locksley was holding a knife."

The prosecutor then walked up to a table holding evidence. She picked up a clear plastic bag holding the bloody knife that Regina had found and picked up when she got to the upper deck of the boat that night.

"I show you the state's exhibit number four."

The audience and members shook their heads in disgust as they shot spiteful looks at Regina.

Then a tape was played. It was a recording of Robin's voice over the boat's radio.

"Uh, mayday. Mayday. This is the morning star," Robin said in shallow breaths. 

Regina gasped, hearing his voice and she just stared ahead as she tried to ignore the jury starting at her.

"State your emergency, morning star."

"I've been stabbed. I'm bleeding, uh...Oh, Jesus. My na… My name's Robin Locksley."

"State your position."

"I don't know, man. Three miles northwest of,  
uh, of Whidbey Island, I guess. Oh, god! Oh, god!" 

Then there was a click and the recording ended.

Regina was the next person called up to the stand. She was sworn in and then the prosecutor started with her questions.

"Mrs Locksley, you've heard the testimony presented to this court… And your explanation is that somebody must have come aboard the morning star.

"That's right," Regina replied.

"Let's consider all the possibilities. Maybe a band of pirates. Or aliens! Did aliens murder your husband?"

Regina just rolled her eyes and scoffed as the jury chuckled at the prosecutor's questioning.

"No," the prosecutor continued, "aliens weren't beneficiaries in your husband's life insurance policy."

Leroy stood up abruptly. "Objection, Your honor, the prosecutor…"

"Overruled," the judge stated.

"I told you what happened," Regina said, exasperated. How many times did she have to tell them!?

"Yes, you did. You told us that you were asleep."

"Yes."

"Maybe you were sleepwalking when you stabbed your husband."

"Objection," Leroy said again. "Is Miss Fisher questioning the witness, or making a closing argument?"

"Withdrawn," the prosecutor waved Leroy away dismissively.

"I didn't kill my husband! I loved my husband," Regina began sobbing, "I did not kill my husband! You have to believe me…." Regina continued sobbing as she looked at the jury members. They all looked scathingly back at her.

SQSQSQSQSQ

The trial was over and Regina Locksley was found guilty of her husband's murder. 

"I'm-I'm sorry, Regina," was all her lawyer could say to her.

"It's not your fault, Leroy," she sighed back, still in shock. 

She was taken to a room to see Henry and Marion before being escorted to prison. Henry was busy colouring a picture in as Regina looked at her best friend and spoke.

"I want to ask you something, Marion. I'd like you to adopt my son."

"No, Reggie, I can't do that. Not to you," Marion gasped.

"I've thought it through. I barely survived my parents' house. My mother is… well you know what she's like. You were the one who nicknamed her the "evil queen". I'm not gonna put him there. Money won't be a problem because there's the $2 million… from the life insurance, and it's going  
into a trust fund in his name."

"It isn't about money," Marion threw back.

"I know, Mar. Henry loves you. And Roland. Looks up to him as a big brother. We can't let Henry become a ward of the state, Marion. I… please, please take Henry or me. Adopt him," Regina begged her best friend who then just nodded.

"Thank you," Regina smiled at Marion and then called Henry over to her.

"Hey, kiddo. Come see me," she patted her lap and Henry came over to her. She pulled him up onto her lap and held him securely. "You're gonna go stay with Marion for a while. Okay, kiddo?"

"Okay." He sounded a bit sad.

"And you're gonna have lots of fun, Roland will be there too. And I know you're gonna be a good boy, right?" She caressed Henry's cheek as her voice tightened and she willed herself not to cry.

"Yes, mommy."

"And as soon as all this is over, we'll be together again. That's a promise, kiddo. Okay, Henry? I love you, my little prince." She then held her son tightly against her, his head just under her chin as she kissed the crown of his head, finally letting her tears flow.

"I love you, too, mommy," Henry replied.

The door opened and Leroy entered. "I'm sorry, Regina, but it's time to say goodbye," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The first night Regina spent at the Washington Corrections Center For Women, she didn't sleep a wink. She was given the top of a bunk bed, in a room full of bunk beds filled with criminals. Some of them actual murderers, unlike herself. She scoffed at herself for being judgemental. After all, she didn't kill her husband, yet here she was. Convicted of his murder! Perhaps there were others just like her in here. She just lay on her back, on a very lumpy mattress and one horribly flat and skinny pillow which offered her zero neck support, staring up at a ceiling which had seen better days. She thought about everything since that fateful boat trip that had led her to this moment, and she still couldn't figure out how she got here.

Before she knew it, sirens were blaring and the lights in the room switched on, illuminating the room in a fluorescent glow.  
The other inmates immediately got out of their beds and got ready for the day ahead. Amongst the chatter, Regina slowly sat up and started rubbing her eyes before looking around at the hustle and bustle happening around her. Suddenly, a couple of inmates lean their elbows on Regina's bed.

"Who's this?" Says a woman with long wildly curly ginger hair, bright blue eyes and a posh English accent.

"Rich bitch from Whidbey Island," the other woman piped up. She was a black woman with long curly hair.

"She ain't gonna make it," the English woman said. "What do you think... a year?"

"Five cartons says she offs herself inside of six months."

"Deal."

"Get away from me," Regina finally said, having enough of the two women talking about her as if she weren't right there.

"Hey, take it easy," said the black woman. "We're your new best friends. I'm Ursula. That there," she said, pointing at the English woman, "is Zelena."

"Heard you did your husband. Probably deserved it," Zelena said before moving away to get on with her day.

"Mine did," Ursula stated before she, too, left Regina to ponder their words.

Over the first month, Ursula and Zelena did indeed become Regina's best friends. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together and Regina ended up working with Zelena doing several different tasks such as cleaning up the baths and showers after they've been used, laundry and kitchen duty. Each task was taken in shifts and the inmates all seemed happier when they knew that Regina was on kitchen duty. Her lasagna went down a treat. She even offered to give other inmates cooking lessons. Since she was a doctor, she also worked as a first-aid assistant when needed. 

At the end of the first month, she finally got her first visit from Henry and Marion. They had to talk through a clear perspex partition, over the phone, but at least she could see them. Though it broke her heart that she couldn't touch Henry. She so desperately wanted to feel his hugs. And he'd grown so much since she last saw him a month ago. 

"I know what a pain it is to get here. Thanks for bringing him, Marion."

"It's not a pain, Regina. Of course I'm going to bring Hen to see his mommy. I taught him how to say the ABC's," Marion stated, proudly.

"Is that true?" Regina gasped. "Did you learn the alphabet, sweetie?" Regina asked Henry, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah," Henry smiled.

"Can you tell me?" Regina asked him sweetly, smiling back at her son.

So Henry sang the ABC song to his very proud mother and when he got to "Now I know my ABC's," she sang along with him, a tear escaping from the corner of her right eye. She couldn't have been prouder. They had each put a hand up against the perspex as if they were giving each other a high-five.

They had arranged for Marion to bring Henry for another visit in a couple of weeks, but when the day of their visit came, they never showed up and there was no note or information given to Regina as to why they had missed their visitation. Regina tried calling Marion on one of the payphones, but it just rang and rang with no answer. 

So she waited another two weeks, just in case she had made a mistake. That they'd arranged to visit again in a month, not two weeks like she had thought. But nothing. No notes, no visitors. So she tried calling Marion again. And again. On the third try, she was getting desperate and there was a queue forming with other inmates wanting to use the phone.

"Give it up. Come on!" One inmate called out.

"Get off the phone, bitch. Jesus." Another inmate cursed.

Later that same day, Regina was outside sitting on a bench, making the most of the warm weather during her outdoor recreational time, thinking about Henry and Marion. Where the hell were they? Suddenly, Zelena and Ursula approached her, each of them sitting next to her so that she was sandwiched in between them.

"Hey, Reggie. Heard you're trying to reach your friend, the one with Henry?" Ursula asked, gently laying her hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina had spoken to Zelena and Ursula about her son and best friend, every day. They could see how excited she was, that morning, when they were meant to be visiting.

"Yeah, they never showed up, again, this morning. There wasn't a note to say they couldn't make it. I tried calling Marion again, but there was still. no answer. I can't find 'em. They disappeared."

"Oh, love...If you could disappear that easy, believe you me, I wouldn't be here right now," Zelena said.

"Me either," Ursula agreed

"Think. Use your head. There's gotta be a way to track them down," Zelena urged Regina.

"Marion taught at the local middle school on Whidbey Island but was transferred to a school near Seattle. I don't know which school, though," Regina said, then chewed on her bottom lip trying to think.

"So, call the middle school and see if she left any forwarding information or something, " Ursula encouraged her, making a small smile appear on Regina's lips.

"Thank you, Ursula! Come on!" 

They all got up and made their way to the payphones. There was a bit of a queue, but they eventually got to a phone and Regina had to try to change her voice a bit to sound like Marion, whose voice was higher than Regina's. Zelena and Ursula were laughing at her as she was practising whilst she waited for Ruby Lucas, the receptionist, to answer. Then the line was connected.

"Whidbey Middle school, front office."

"Shh! Shh!" Regina shushed them as they continued to laugh at her. "Hello, this is Marion de Rainault calling."

"Marion, hi, it's Ruby."

"Yes, hi. How are you?" Regina tried to remain calm and maintain the same voice throughout the conversation.

"Good to hear from you. Hope you're enjoying the new school."

"Yes, it's nice to hear your voice. Listen, I haven't gotten a severance check in a while, and I was hoping I could verify with you that you have my correct mailing address and phone number."

"I'll check. Can you hold on a sec?" 

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Regina rolled her eyes at how dumb Ruby Lucas could be. She had some paper and a pen at the ready.

"Yeah, I have it right here. Tell me if this is right.

3321 Mason street,  
San Francisco...  
94105.

The phone number is 415-200-1459"

"Yep, that's it. Thanks, Ruby. Take care!" Regina said as she quickly wrote down the information she was given, smiling at how easy that was.

She waved the piece of paper at her new friends, smiling wickedly at them. "Got it." 

"Well get to it, love!" Zelena cackled at her. 

As Regina went to make her next call, an inmate in the queue behind them called out. "Hey, you only get one call, bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up, she is using up my turn to call, bitch!" Ursula said back to the inmate. Ursula then turned back to Regina and winked, Regina mouthing back a thank you.

She dialled the number she had noted down, only just registering that Marion had moved all the way to San Francisco without telling her, and taking Henry away with her. Regina was really angry and heartbroken that her best friend would do that to her. She waited for the line to connect, which didn't take very long. After three rings, it was answered.

"Hello?" Marion's voice was instantly recognisable to her. She was relieved that she had at least found them.

"Marion? Marion."

"Regina? I-I've tried to call you a thousand times."

"Is Hen okay? Where is he?" Regina was desperate to hear her son's sweet voice.

"He's fine. Everything is fine." Marion sounded nervous to Regina's ears.

"What are you doing in San Francisco? Put Hen on the phone," Regina demanded.

"Hey, why are you acting this way?" Marion asked.

"Because you disappeared! And I haven't seen my son in a month!" Regina exclaimed.

"I- I was just about to call you."

"Oh, bullshit! How can you move and not tell me, Marion?"

"We were coming to see you next week," Marion tried to change the subject.

"Just put Henry on the phone!" Regina demanded again. She heard a sigh and then heard Marion calling for Henry, telling him that mommy was on the phone. She then heard how he gasped excitedly and rushed to the phone.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Hello, my sweet little prince. How are you, Henry? I think about you all the time, honey. I miss you so much. Are you doing okay, kiddo?"

"I love you."

"Listen, Henry. I know that this has been really hard, but Marion is gonna bring you up to see me next week, okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I can't wait to… Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Robin's familiar British accent came clearly through the line.

"Robin?" Regina said out loud. "Robin?!"

There was some whispering being done by Marion, by the sounds of it, and then the line was disconnected.

"Dammit!" Regina quickly fed more quarters into the payphone and tried calling the same number again and again, but it kept getting a busy signal. 

She finally gave up and turned to her friends who were looking at her expectantly.

"Robin is alive!" Regina yelled as Zelena and Ursula walked with her back to her cell. "He is in San Francisco with Marion and Henry! I tried the number again, but it's already been disconnected. I think he must have pulled the phone line out the wall. It was him, though! Damn, I have to call my lawyer!" Regina made to turn back towards the payphones, again, but Zelena gently grabbed Regina's wrist to stop her.

"Regina, love, just wait a second. Let's go back to your bunk and you tell us everything. Then you can use my turn on the payphone, to call whoever the hell you need to call." Zelena said as Regina nodded and then burst into tears, sobbing for this whole messy situation she had found herself in. Marion and Robin were together!? And they had her son! Why the hell did Robin fake his own death? She had so many questions.

Regina spent another almost sleepless night, just thinking as she stared at the ceiling or looked at a photograph she had of Henry, gently caressing his cheeks as if he could feel his mothers touch. He was dressed as a fireman in this photo, and he looked so adorable. She ended up crying herself to sleep and in the morning, she felt Ursula gently waking her up. The sirens were blaring, but she'd somehow slept through that loud noise.

"Shit, Reggie, I thought you were dead! How the hell can you sleep through that," Ursula exclaimed, yet looked relieved to see her friend was alive.

"Hey, I told you I don't like being called Reggie. I didn't sleep much last night." Regina sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you sobbing,"

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, did I keep you awake?"

"Nah, but I was worried. Go speak to your lawyer or someone. I'll even come with you if you like? In case you need to make a couple of calls?"

"Thanks, Ursula. Let me go get showered and ready for kitchen duty. I'll come to find you when I can go make the call. Is that okay?"

Regina got out of bed and got her things before they walked along to the showers together.

"Sure, as long as you make me your scrambled eggs on toast. Girl, you should open up a restaurant or something when you get out of here."

"Funnily enough, I wanted to be a chef. But my mother wanted me to be a doctor. Don't get me wrong, I do love saving lives. But I enjoy cooking more…."

"Well, that's saving lives too. People gotta eat to survive, right!?" Ursula said.

"Right!" Regina chuckled, playful elbowing Ursula's arm as they reached the shower room.

SQSQSQSQSQ

It was only after lunch when Ursula accompanied Regina to the payphones. Regina was going to call Leroy since he was her lawyer, but then she had second thoughts. After discovering that both her husband and best friend betrayed her in such a significant manner, changing her whole life and stealing her son away from her, she could no longer trust anyone and who is to say Leroy wasn't in on their scheme. He didn't really try that hard to help her. Shit! 

So she called the insurance company that they had dealt with for the life cover they had purchased. Surely they wanted their money back.

Ursula stood in the queue next to Regina, listening as she spoke to someone who was obviously annoying her new friend.

"He was in San Francisco yesterday when I spoke to my friend on the phone, but her phone line has already been disconnected."

"..."

"No, I don't...I don't have a forwarding address."

"..."

"No, I just told you! He's gone!"

"..."

"Well, don't you have investigators? Doesn't your company want to get its $2 million back?"

"..."

"No! Dammit! Why aren't you listening to me? I am innocent." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"..."

"Yeah, you're sorry. Sure, you are." And with that, the line was disconnected and she hung up. She banged her forehead on the payphone before Ursula gently moved her away so the next irate inmate could make their call.

"No luck, then?" Ursula asked as they walked back to the kitchen. 

Regina was due to start preparing the food for dinner, but she wasn't in the mood to cook anything. She just shook her head at Ursula and then thanked her for being there with her while she made the call before walking away to start her shift.

A little while later, she was stirring a huge pot of something disgusting but she wasn't in the mood to fix it. "We wish you a Merry Christmas" was playing through the PA as she kept stirring the pot in a foul mood.

"Hey, love, put some elbow grease behind that stirring. Nobody wants to eat any burnt tapioca," Zelena said as she came closer to the sink, near to where Regina was standing, to pour something from out of her big pot.

"Does it smell like it's burning?" Regina snapped as she kept stirring.

"Oh my God, I swear you've got shit for brains, love."

Regina just scoffed as she rolled her eyes at Zelena.

"You're in prison. Do you get that? Nobody wants to listen to anybody in prison…" Zelena said as she did her own task. "So you can just forget about reopening your case...Or a jailhouse appeal. You got that? They take years and they're 95% unsuccessful. So, if you want my advice…"

"No," Regina said, still stirring.

"Well, you're gonna get it. You do your time," Zelena said seriously.

"So what are you now, a lawyer?" Regina asked, half-joking.

"Once upon a time, I was, " Zelena said and Regina gasped. "But they tend to disbar murderers."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a lawyer!?" Regina asked.

"I didn't think it was relevant. Anyway, here's your early Christmas present. You ready?" Regina nodded. "Pay attention, because this is the best goddamn advice you are ever going to get."

"I'm listening," Regina said as she kept stirring occasionally, paying more attention to Zelena.

"Have you ever heard of double jeopardy? Fifth amendment to the constitution?"

"Huh? No?" Regina replied.

"Well, double jeopardy provides that no person may be tried for the same crime twice. You got that? Keep stirring, love," Zelena told her. "Okay, so the state says you already killed your husband, right?"

"Right."

"Well, they can't convict you of it a second time. That means that when you leave here, You track him down, and when you find him you can kill him."

Regina just gaped at Zelena, her mouth open.

"That's right. You can walk right up to him in Times Square, put a gun to his head and pull the fuckin' trigger...And there's nothing that anybody can do about it. Kinda makes you feel warm and tingly all over, doesn't it, love? You can get back to stirring now."

Regina did listen to Zelena and every day she thought about her revenge on Robin and getting Henry back.

She worked out every day, spent hours at the gym and ran laps to strengthen her stamina. It didn't matter what the weather threw at her, she still ran. Even if it snowed or rained cats and dogs. Her two best friends were always there to support her.

"I gotta hand it to you, honey. It's just sheer hate driving you on," Ursula called out to her as she stood outside holding an umbrella as she watched Regina run her laps in the pouring rain.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Four years later.

"The only way you're gonna look like that is if I staple the picture to your forehead," Regina said to the woman sitting in the prison's hair salon chair in front of her. The woman, who had given Regina a picture of what she wanted to look like, just rolled her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?" Regina said to her as she got to work on the woman's hair.

This was Regina's fourth year of imprisonment and she'd moved on from working in the laundry department and kitchen to the in-house hair salon. She enjoyed it and was good at it, but even she couldn't make the ogre version of Princess Fiona look like Sharon Stone. Yet, her "clients" always walked away from her salon chair, happy.

Regina was just finishing off "Princess Fiona" when Ursula walked into the salon carrying a birthday cake. Zelena was behind Ursula.

"Henry's eighth birthday, honey," Ursula said, smiling brightly as she brought the cake to Regina. 

It was a chocolate cake, with white writing iced on the chocolate fondant that read "Happy Birthday Henry" on it. And it had eight candles in it that looked like Crayola crayons. 

"Thank you," was all Regina could manage, her emotions getting the better of her.

All the women in the salon sang happy birthday to Henry, even though he wasn't there to appreciate it, and it made Regina's heart swell. She'd made some great friends, in this prison, over the last four years. Zelena and Ursula had become like big sisters to her.

Regina blew out the candles, making a wish for Henry to be safe and healthy, and then cut the cake. 

Whilst everyone ate their piece, she smiled and then said to two best friends, "you know, girls, I read that even if a child is separated from its mother the day it's born, it never forgets her voice. Do you think that's true?"

"Course I do," they both said, smiling at a teary Regina.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Two years later.

Regina was outside, walking with Zelena and Ursula and thinking back to when she first arrived at the Washington Corrections Center For Women. She was going in front of the parole board the next day and was very nervous about what to say. So she was practising her speech with them.

"I feel like I've grown these past six years," Regina said to her friends.

"Grown"? Love, they don't want to hear that you've turned into some kind of tree, okay?" Zelena declared. "How about 'If I could trade places with my husband, I would'," Zelena then supplied.

"Ugh," Regina scoffed, then repeated Zelena's words. "If I could trade places with my husband, I would."

"That's good. Now throw in a lot of that born-again-Jesus stuff. They like that," Ursula chimed in.

"Listen, listen, listen, I want you to start with this: I'm not sitting in front of you today to try to make any excuses..." Zelena said as she made up a little speech which they spent most of the afternoon going over and over until they thought they couldn't do any better. 

The next morning, Regina sat in front of the parole board and did a perfect rendition of Zelena's speech.

"I'm not sitting in front of you today to make excuses," Regina said in a serious tone. "I killed my husband. I've had to live with that every day for the past six years. But I swear to you that I'm a changed person." Regina declared.

"Why should we believe you?" a member of the parole board asked.

"I don't think I can ask you to believe me. All I can really do is believe in myself. And know that if I were given a chance, I could do something good with my life. Make up for the wrong I did."

"Thank you, Mrs Locksley. We will deliberate and get back to you tomorrow morning." A man said as he jotted something down in his notes.

"Thank you for listening to me," Regina said, politely, as she got up. "Have a good day." Regina then left the room, praying she'd said the right things to set her free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is when our ladies finally meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets her parole officer.

Three weeks later

After an excruciating wait of twenty-one days, Regina was finally told that the parole board had granted her parole with a three-year probation. She was a free woman. Free! She had to stay in a state-run facility, in Seattle, during her probation period. It housed other released conflicts and was ruled by a parole officer, but other than that, she could come and go as she pleased.

Her last morning in prison was spent with Zelena and Ursula. They still had a handful of years before either of them could be considered for parole since their crimes had been deemed worse, though Regina couldn't understand the difference between her crime and theirs. They had also been convicted of murder but had something to do with intent. Either way, she was getting out before them and they spent the morning making promises to keep in touch. 

Finally, the time came for Regina to leave and she spent a few minutes hugging her friends goodbye before picking up a small box full of her possession before leaving the prison. She turned back once more when she got to the gate and waved goodbye to Zelena and Ursula as they waved back. She then stepped forward and out the gate that was opened for her by one of the security guards and got into a cab that was waiting to transport her to her new home in Seattle.

SQSQSQSQSQ

It was almost an hour later when she was dropped off at her new home. The cab was paid for by the Washington Corrections Center For Women so as soon as Regina got out with her box and closed the cab door, the driver sped off. 

She stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the big building that she stood in front of. The exterior was grey and looked like a big block of apartments. Steps were leading up to the entrance and as she approached them, a couple of guys, who were just standing nearby the building next door, were ogling her and started whistling and trying to get her attention.

"Oh, mom-my!" one exclaimed.

"Hey, hey. Talk to me," the other guy called out to her.

Regina just ignored them as she continued climbing the steps. As she opened the door, she overheard one of them say, "Oh, man, did you see that ass? Woohoo!" And then he whistled again. Regina rolled her eyes as she entered the building, hearing voices in a nearby room. She walked towards the room, the door was open, and she entered. She saw a group of people being led in a discussion by an older man. He stopped talking to look at who had interrupted his speech.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Miss Emma Swan?"

"The woman is across the hall," he pointed, then went back to his speech.

"Thanks," she said, leaving the room and went to the only door she could see across the hall. 

As she approached, she could hear what sounded like a baseball game with a commentator speaking about the latest foul ball being struck. She knocked loudly to get the person's attention.

"Come in," she heard and was surprised by the soft voice. She was expecting a gruffer voice for some reason.

Regina opened the door and entered the room. She closed the door behind before stepping further in and was greeted by a beautiful blonde woman who stood up from her desk to greet her. 

"I'm Regina Mills."

"Mills? Oh, I thought it was Locksley," Emma said as she looked through the file she had on Regina. It held a recent picture of Regina Locksley and when Emma held it up to compare it to the woman standing before her, it sure looked like she was looking at Regina Locksley. And, God, the picture didn't do her justice. She was even more beautiful in person, even dressed down and without a stitch of make-up. 

Regina cleared her voice. "Mills is my maiden name. I'm taking it back. Locksley was my husband's last name."

"The one you murdered?"

"I didn't kill...nevermind. So, where's my room. I've had a long day, I'd like to rest."

"In a sec, I've not even introduced myself. I'm Emma Swan, your parole officer." Emma stretched her arm out to shake the woman's hand.

"Regina Mills," Regina said as she put her box down to shake Emma's hand. When she slid her hand into Emma's, she noticed how soft it was.

"So you said," Emma smirked. "I can get you a change of name form so you can change it back legally if you want?"

"Oh, umm, thanks. Yes please," Regina said, not expecting that.

"No problem. So, what do you have in that box?"

"Just my stuff," Regina shrugged.

"Okay, I'll have to have a look through it if that's okay. I'll do that in a sec. Firstly, I need to go through all this formality bullshit and tell you that the state of Washington has granted you conditional parole. So, for the next three years, you will observe all the rules of this facility, which means no fighting, no fornicating, no drinking, no drugs. No exceptions, no excuses. Do you understand that?" Emma sounded no-nonsense and quite intimidating, truth be told. 

"Yes, ma'am," Regina said, trying to sound respectful.

"Oh, God, please don't ever call me that again. I'm younger than you by two years. Anyway," Emma grabbed a card out of Regina's file and handed it to her. "This is your social security card. You will need to find yourself a job and stay at it. You are not to carry a firearm or a weapon of any kind… Especially a knife…" Emma looked seriously at Regina here, though Regina could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smirk on Emm's lips. "Curfew is at 8:30. This is my cell phone number." Emma handed her business card to Regina. "Do not lose it. If you think there's a chance you will be even five minutes late, you need to call me and I will have you picked up. Do you understand that?" Regina just nodded. "Good. Any violation of these conditions and your "get out of jail free" card will be revoked and you will return to prison to serve the remainder of your sentence and maybe then some. I don't want that for you. Okay, Regina Mills?"

"Okay, Miss Swan." 

"Okay. Please put your box up here on my desk. I'd do it myself, but I stretched a muscle in my back, this morning, which I don't want to aggravate." Regina picked up her box and put it on the desk in front of Emma. "Thanks," Emma said and then started looking through it. She pulled out various bras and silky underwear which caused her to raise an eyebrow at Regina, who was blushing furiously, not wanting to look into Emma's eyes as she rifled through her bras and panties. "Could the prison not afford to give you a bag for your things?" Emma asked, almost sounding sympathetic.

"Obviously not," Regina responded. "Yet they paid for my cab fare here."

"How decent of them," Emma said as she continued to look through the box. She stopped and held her breath for a moment when she came across a photograph of a little boy. He couldn't have been older than five and was very cute. Made her think of… well, she put that thought away as she showed the picture to Regina.

"Is this a problem for you?" Emma asked, sounding sterner.

"No." Regina gulped and Emma noticed she was nervous.

"Yes, it is," Emma sighed. "Do you want to tell me about him?"

"No." 

"Am I gonna have trouble with you, Mills?"

"No, Miss Swan. No, you're not. I learned my lesson. I just...

"I'm not interested in your contrition, Regina. I'm interested in your behaviour. Please, just behave yourself. For your own sake and for your little boy's. You're in room 108 right on the first floor. It's open and you will find your door key in the bedside table drawer. Now, go rest. If you're hungry, there should be some food in the kitchen. It's just on your right when you leave my office, the first door down the hall. Your room is the last door at the end of the hall, past the kitchen. If there's no food in the fridge, there's definitely something in the fruit bowl. Otherwise, come find me. If I'm not in my office, my room is also on the first floor. Number 101. Now go rest, Mills," Emma said as she put Regina's things back in her box carefully.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said, then picked up her box and left the office.

That first meeting went better than expected and as she made her way to her room, she did stop by the kitchen. She found a bowl of fruit, just as Miss Swan said she would, and so she grabbed a couple of red apples - one for later - and then made her way to her room.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina found her room to be pretty nice. At least compared to the prison where had spent the last six years of her life in. This was her very own private space and that - to her - was like a luxury hotel. Sure it was only a single size bed, but it was all hers. It even had an ensuite shower room so she didn't have to shower in front of other people again. 

She spent the next 10 minutes unpacking her measly possessions from the box, putting the photograph of Henry up against her lamp on her bedside table, her apples were on the bedside table too. She quickly checked the drawer to see if her room key was inside. It was, so she took it out and stuck it in her jeans pocket. She intended on going to the library now, she was going to try to get online and look for information on Marion and or whereabouts. She grabbed an apple to eat on the way, hoping the library wasn't too far since she had to walk to get there. She was given $500 by state, but she needed to make that stretch until she got herself a job. 

Regina locked her room up and walked up the hall, towards the exit. As she passed Miss Swan's office, she knocked on the door. She probably needed to tell her that she was going out. And it wouldn't hurt her eyes to cast them on that beautiful face again.

"Come in," Emma called out.

Regina entered the office for the second time and found Emma doing paperwork. She looked kind of bored with it and when she looked up, as Regin approached her desk, she smiled. Probably relieved to have a break.

"Hey, was everything okay with your room? I see you found something to eat, that's good. Those apples are from my mom's orchard. They're super sweet," Emma said, smiling. 

"Oh, umm, yes. Everything is great. The apples look good, I took a couple if that's okay?"

"Sure, I think you and I are the only ones who eat them, anyway. So, what can I do for you? Did you find your room key okay?"

"Yes, I've got it in my pocket. I wondered if I can go to the library? I don't have any books to read and the prison wouldn't let me bring the book I was reading out with me."

"Oh, what were you reading?"

"Oh, it was a retelling of Snow White from her stepmother's point of view. It's called The Mirror has Two Faces."

"Wasn't that a film with Barbra Streisand and Jeff Bridges?"

"No. Same title, completely different story," Regina smirked. “So, can I go to the library, please?" 

"Sure, how are you planning on getting there? It's across town and will take you about twenty-five minutes to walk there. Or if you can wait ten minutes, I could drive you over? I need to get something for dinner and there's a really nice bakery near the library if you're into baked goods. They make the best bear claws and hot chocolate."

"Oh, umm, sure okay. So how does it work with dinner or breakfast here? Do we take turns cooking for everyone or is it an S.O.S situation?"

"S.O.S situation?" Emma said, confusion written on her face.

"Stretch or starve," Regina smirked.

"Oh, yeah, everyone just cooks for themselves. The kitchen is there for everyone to use, but hardly anyone does. They usually just go in for free coffee or snacks."

"Great, so I get it to myself? Am I allowed to cook big meals? I, umm, enjoy cooking. It was one of my jobs in prison."

"Well, you aren't in prison now, Mills. But if you enjoy it then sure. Are you any good?"

"Yes. Very good. I enjoy baking too. Also very good at that," Regina smiled. "I was thinking of looking for a catering job or perhaps working in a kitchen. But I'm not a qualified chef, so will probably need to start at the bottom."

"Great, I think I may know just the place for you. Leave it with me, I don't want to jinx it. Okay, give me ten minutes and then we can head out.”

"Okay, sure. May I just wait here or would you like some privacy?" Regina asked.

"Why don't you go into the common room. I think I saw Alice and Robin kicking about. They're good girls, just got in with the wrong crowd and ended up in a bad situation. But they are really good people. Alice is a little rough around the edges, but Robin keeps her grounded. Just give them a chance."

"Okay, sure. Thanks," Regina said, then left Emma to finish off the paperwork.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma dropped Regina off at the Southwest Branch of the Seattle Public Library and then went off to the local deli-supermarket closeby. Regina told Emma, on their drive across town, that she could make lasagna if Emma bought the ingredients for her to make it. Emma just looked at her and then asked her what the ingredients were.

"What?" Emma asked when Regina gave her a funny look. "I was just gonna get myself an easy microwave mac and cheese. Do I look like I have time to cook something from scratch?"

"So,r that's why you look so thin. You really need to eat properly and be healthier. Bear claws aren't enough -"

"Hush, you sound like my mom. Okay, fine, how about you text me the ingredients and then once you're done, meet me at the bakery across from the library. It's called Sabine's Sweets. Got it? Oh, do you need cash for anything?"

"No, thank you. I was given a card with some money. I'll see you soon, you. Oh, I don't have a cell phone. Just get a pound of mince, tinned tomatoes, fresh garlic and onions, lasagna sheets… nevermind, I'll meet you there…. You look completely horrified having to remember all that."

"No, I'll remember it. I know the basics. You'll just have to cook with what I get. Prove how good of a cook you are."

"Fine, but get chilli flakes." Regina then left Emma's yellow tin-coffin-on-wheels and headed for the library.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina had not long snagged a free to use computer at the library, and gone online when she heard a male voice over her shoulder.

"No, you're, uh. You're never gonna get anywhere like that." A blond young man, maybe in his mid-twenties, took over the computer as she raised her eyebrow at him. "Here," he leaned forward and then… sniffed? "Hmm. Nice shampoo," he said, showing off his pearly whites, then actually winked at her. "So, what are you looking for?"

Regina had rolled her eyes after the "nice shampoo" comment before she smiled as politely as she could. "A friend I haven't seen for years. Someone said I should try the Internet."

"This a boy... friend?" The man asked, fishing for information on her.

"Girl," Regina replied, trying not to scoff.

"Well, in that case, I'll help you," he smiled brightly again. "Does your friend have an e-mail?"

Regina shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Okay, come on. Let's do some surfing." He clicked quickly on some keys on the keyboard and brought up a Google search page. "So, what's your friend's name?"

"Marion De Rainault," said Regina, sounding more confident.

"Uh, zip code?" 

Regina just shrugged and shook her head. 

"Hmm. How about a social security number? That way we could run a credit report, and it'll give us her address."

"Nope." Regina popped her lips on the 'p'. "She was a school teacher." 

"Done deal." The man typed some more and a page for the Washington State teachers site came up. He then typed in Marion's full name..."And... voila. Now, maybe when this thing has finished  
it's searching, we could go to this neat little bar I know and, uh,  
you know, have a little drink. What do you say?

Regina had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Oh.Yeah, sure. I just have to check in with my parole officer first."

"Y-You've been to jail?"

"Actually, prison. Jail is different."

"So, what did you do, not pay your parking tickets?” The guy smirked.

"Oh, no. I was convicted of murdering my husband." Regina looked at him to gauge his reaction. 

"You're kidding, right?" He chuckled, thinking she was just pulling his leg.

"No, I'm not. Um, "sliced and diced," the paper called it. Can you believe that?" Regina rolled her eyes dramatically at that.

"You're not kidding?" The man's smile disappeared.

"No. I said I wasn't. But it would be nice to have a drink. I haven't been out in a long time. I only literally got out of prison this morning. Give me five minutes? I shouldn't be too long here." Regina pretended to sound excited.

"Ye... oh!" The man looked at his wristwatch, "Oh, look, I just remembered I have, um...This appointment with the…"

"Yeah. See ya," Regina smirked as he scampered away. She then turned to the computer screen to see that a lot of "Marion De Rainaults" came up and she sighed. She didn't think that there would be that many teachers with that name. It sounded unique to her. She logged off and went in search of the book that she really was looking for, but it was booked out, so she got "The seven husbands of Evelyn Hugo" and then made her out of the library and met her at met her parole officer at the bakery"

SQSQSQSQSQ

It was run by a couple of women. Sabine was the owner and she did most of the baking. Her friend, Jacinda, helped her and did a lot of publicity for the bakery, as well as dressing the bakery's window, showing off her creative side.

"Hey, here she is," Emma said as Regina walked into the bakery, the smell of cinnamon hitting her nose and she almost literally salivated. "Hey, Mills, come meet Sabine. She's the owner. Sabine, this is Regina Mills. She's the cook slash baker I was telling you about."

"Hello," Regina said as she approached them. "Nice to meet you. Something smells delicious here."

"Hi, Regina. Thanks, I've just taken some sugar-cinnamon beignets out of the oven. Emma has already bought a dozen for your desserts. She tells me you're making lasagna for dinner."

"Yes, depending on if she bought the right ingredients," Regina smirked.

"Hey, I got everything including the chilli flakes," Emma retorted.

"Sounds like you'll be having a nice dinner then, Ems," Sabine smiled at the blonde. Sabine then looked back to Regina, "Emma tells me you enjoy baking. I was going to put an advert out for an assistant, but if you want the job, you can have it… first, you need to prove to me that you can bake."

"Oh, umm, are you serious? Did, uh, Emma tell you who I am?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I'd recognise you anywhere. I read about you in the paper. You're the chick who killed her husband. Don't worry, we don't have very sharp knives here, but I'm pretty good at a knife fight so I wouldn't hold your breath against beating me."

Regina just stared at Sabine, eyes wide. "I see."

"Plus, Jacinda will be here until her baby is due, and she's pretty good at defending herself, too. But something tells me you wouldn't harm a fly. Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina. So if you want the job, be here at six. Plus, your husband probably deserved it, but don't tell Emma I said that," Sabine whispered in the last sentence.

"Hey, I'm standing right here! I heard you. Stick to your day job, Sabi. You'd be a terrible spy."

"Though I appreciate the sentiment, I didn't actually kill him. Though now I do believe he would have deserved it, he's actually alive and living somewhere. I was falsely convicted," Regina stated. 

"Uh, say what now? Why is it only now I'm hearing about this, Mills?" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought it was all in my case files. I was going to reopen the case when I heard Robin over the phone. I called the insurance company after I had called my friend - look it's a long story. I'd rather not tell you here in a very public place. No offense to you, Sabine," Regina said, looking at her possible future boss.

"Hey, none taken. But I'll be asking you questions in the morning. Six sharp. Don't be late!"

"Sure, thanks for the chance, Miss… sorry, I never got your last name."

"Oh, it's Cox, but you can just call me Sabine. Anyway, I gotta get some prep done in the back. See you tomorrow. Take care, Ems."

"Bye, Sabine," Regina and Emma both called out before leaving the bakery.

"She seems nice," Regina said, as they approached Emma's VW bug parked close by on the street.

"Yeah, she's great. And Jacinda, who is heavily pregnant and having her baby soon. She and Henry had to… hey, what's wrong?" Emma noticed Regina had stopped walking and looked pale.

"H- Henry?" Regina asked softly. 

"Yeah, he's Jacinda's husband. Her, are you okay?"

"Henry is my son's name. I haven't seen him in six years." Regina said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Regina. But you will see him again. You just have to wait a bit longer."

"Three years, Miss Swan. I don't think I can wait that long. I need to see him now, ``Regina snapped. "I- I'm sorry, I just…"

"Come on, let's get back to the facility. Maybe you could read a bit before you start making dinner, it's still early. I've got to finish off some goddamn paperwork." Emma got into the car, quickly depositing the box of beignets on the back seat.

Once Regina was in her seat and buckled in, she just looked out the window, wondering how she could find Marion, kill Robin and finally have Henry back in her life. She kept quiet the whole ride back, just looking out the window and thinking about how she's really just gone from one crappy prison to another slightly better prison. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You will see Henry again, Regina. You just need to wait a bit longer, but you will see him." Emma then removed her hand, grabbed the box of beignets from the back and git out.

Regina did the same, helping Emma carry the grocery bags in from the trunk. 

"I'll just put these in the fridge then go up to my room for a bit before I start making dinner," Regina said, her voice sounded as deflated as her mood.

"Sure, I'll be finished up in about an hour. See you later, Mills." 

Emma and Regina parted ways, each deep in thought about different things. Regina about her son, Emma about Regina's case file.


End file.
